The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and in particular, it relates to an operating portion of the imaging apparatus.
In relation to a switch for starting or initializing a came, as being an operating portion of the imaging apparatus, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 6-6651 (1994), there is the following description:
“While being provided with a video tape-recorder mode side silk-screen printing 3 and a camera mode side silk-screen printing 5, on a side surface in the thickness direction of a rotating ring-like operation key 1, an electric power switch mark 7 at the position opposite to the silk-screen printing 3 and 5, a reproduction mark 9 for indicating a reproducing portion on a side surface in the thickness direction of the operation key 1, an edit mark for indicating a position switching into an editing function, and a line input/output mark 13 for indicating a position of switching between line input/output, etc., at the position where the silk-screen printing 5 is provided is provided a portrait mode mark 15, a sports mode mark 17 and a shutter mode mark 19, etc., for indicating the rotating portion of the operation key 1 for selectively exchanging to one of modes, i.e., portrait, sports, shutter, on a side surface in the thickness direction of the operation key 1, as well as, an automatic operation mode mark 21.”
Also, relating to processes when a camera is started or initialized, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-93950 (2006), there is the following description:
“In a system, having a plural number of units therein, each having the same function, such as, in case where a plural number of cameras are provided, as being imaging means, or when it can install a plural number of media, as being recording means, etc., wherein there is a difference in initialization process time from when an electric power is turned ON until when the system can be utilized, the initialization process is conducted, one by one, from the unit having a short initialization process, while utilizing the unit, which is started in advance, until the initialization is completed upon the unit having a long initialization process time.”
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 6-6651 (1994); and
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-93950 (2006).